


Brûler

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Not done tagging, Sapphic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: "Brûler" means "To burn" in French.The sapphic intimacy of Queen Allura of Altea and Queen Romelle of Galra.OrThe fruity fantasies of King Lance of Altea and King Keith of Galra.This was inspired by the song "La Modelo" by Ozuna ft Cardi B and the song "Ocean Eyes" by Billie Eilish. -BreanaTheDoll





	Brûler

The summer night was cool and starry. The starry view shone through the glass dome ceiling in the queen's royal bath.    
  
"Oh Allura, we haven't done this in forever!" Romelle cried in joy as she threw pink foams and bubbles into the air.   
  
Allura relaxed against the side of the large heart-shaped in-floor bathing pool.  "Ah, indeed we haven't." She sighed contently.   
  
Her long white hair is clipped up into a rose on her head and her Altean markings burn bright matching the refreshed look upon her face; her dark body soaking in the transparent pink bathwater, foams and bubbles all around her. Around the edge of the pool were trays of food and cups of refreshments. The air smelled of juniberries and candy and the view of the lively mystical forest all around them through the glass walls of the domed building.   
  
Romelle sunk under the water, watching the transparent pink water take the bubbles off of her big, perky breast. "Mmm, I long to see you every time you're away, Allura." She reaches up and tentatively touched the two blonde buns upon her head.   
  
Allura’s sapphires are focused on Romelle’s perky breast and her oh-so-pink nipples. "I can't say I don't feel the same way." Allura placed her glass of moonshine down, the dark blue-silver liquid sloshing in the curvy goblet. She spreads her arms and places them on the edge of the tub before pushing out her breast, inviting Romelle.   
  
Romelle’s purple eyes lock on Romelle’s large, perky breast and her dark turgid nipples. She bites her lip, enticed. She moves closer to Allura trapping Allura between herself and the pool ledge. She takes Allura’s waist and leans in for a soft kiss. Allura wraps her arms around Romelle’s neck and kisses back, pressing her soft brown lips against Romelle’s soft pink lips.    
  
Romelle pulls back and locks eyes with Allura’s, biting Allura’s bottom lip. Allura leans in and envelopes Romelle’s lips with her own, moving her hips toward Romelle’s and grinding bare self on Romelle’s thigh.   
  
"I missed you," Allura whispers against Romelle’s flushed cheek as she brings her in for a tight hug.   
  
Romelle digs her nails into Allura’s hips and kisses her neck, a soft butterfly kiss. "How much have you missed me?" She whispers in a soft, breathy tone.   
  
Allura closes her sapphires and rubs herself against Romelle’s thigh once more. "I've dreamed of you for months, waking up wet and confused. I fantasize about you when the king goes under..." Allura confides, sounding breathy, sounding needy.   
  
Romelle growls and bites her neck, liking the sound of Allura’s explanation and tone. She sucks on Allura’s 's neck, giving her a bright red hickey.

 

"Romelle,”  Allura whines as she runs her fingers through Romelle’s hair, unraveling bright blonde buns.   
  
Romelle encloses her hand right hand over Allura’s right breast and begins to squeeze and rub the soft mound of flesh. She pulls at Romelle’s dark nipples before trailing her hand down Allura’s taut stomach and between her legs.    
  
Allura covers Romelle’s mouth with her own and bites her bottom lip, sucking on it. Romelle rubs at Allura’s wet yoniverse before sinking her fingers between Allura’s plump lip, rubbing her rosebud clit in a circular motion. She kisses Allura passionately as Allura’s tight hole envelopes her two long fingers. Allura moans and moves her hips in time with Romelle’s fingers.   
  
Romelle and Allura held each other tight, mouths open panting, eyes locked.    
  
"You'll make me miscarry," Allura whispers before kissing Romelle’s lips.    
  
"Shh." Romelle whispers. "Don't speak that way."   
  
Allura bites her bottom lip. "You're too good to me. My legs are quivering."    
  
"Allura..." Romelle whispers, caressing her face. "I long to be with you."   
  
"Our kings mustn't know..." Allura looked Romelle in the eyes. "You know another holds my heart."   
  
"And Keith holds mine..." Romelle says softly. "I just... love being with you."    
  
"You know that unifying Altea and Galra would never work, it is against the rules," Allura says before pecking Romelle’s lips. "And you know Keith would never and Lance loves his people too much."    
  
Romelle grabs Allura tight, hugging her close. "I long to be with you." She whines. "I hate having to wait until I visit to see you, Allura."   
  
Allura sighs and smiles. "Restraint, my little bunny,” Allura turns around and moves towards the edge of the pool, helping herself to a drink of moonshine. 

Romelle gently sighs, her purple eyes stare enticed by Allura’s wet wings against her chocolate back.   
  
"Yes, restraint indeed."


End file.
